Abstract: Developmental Funds Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) Developmental Funds provide UPCI with support to help meet Center- wide and Research Program-specific goals that are developed during planning and evaluation activities that include interactive vision setting. The specific aims for Developmental Funds are to: 1) Support new faculty recruits who meet one or more of the needs identified in the 2014 UPCI Strategic Plan, 2) Support Pilot Projects that leverage investments already made in UPCI Shared Resources and align with strategic goals pertaining to team science submissions and new UPCI-wide initiatives, 3)Support testing of new services in existing shared resources and development of new shared resources, and 4) Support one CCSG Research Staff Investigator and two CCSG Clinical Staff Investigators. UPCI Director, Nancy E. Davidson, MD, has overall responsibility and authority for allocation of the funds and for ensuring that resulting outcomes are tracked. During the current project period, $1,866,802 in Developmental Funds were used to support: research start-up packages for 10 faculty-level recruits, who conduct research in strategic areas of cancer research and subsequently brought $6,386,881 in new direct grant funding to UPCI; 22 ongoing pilot projects that leveraged recent investments in Shared Resource capabilities in genomics, proteomics, and pre-clinical imaging; development of new technologies and capabilities that led to reconfiguration of and expanded services in several of UPCI?s Shared Resources; and support for one Clinical Staff Investigator (David Bartlett, MD) and two Research Staff Investigators Michael Lotze, MD, and Soldano Ferrone, MD), who contributed to collaboration, team science, and educational enrichment, throughout UPCI. During the upcoming project period, CCSG Developmental Funds will be used support new faculty recruits, pilot projects, Shared Resource development, and Staff Investigators (Drs. Bartlett and Lotze, and new Clinical Staff Investigator Dwight Heron, MD), in order to continue to meet goals developed during UPCI vision setting and strategic planning for the years 2014-2018.